To This End
by Allenfay Angelway
Summary: (OOTP spoilers) Harry is at home ignoring everyone and everything suffering from the loss of Sirus and then Lupin's face appears in his mirror.


To This End  
  
Authors Note: Sorry all this is not what I intended to write but I'd love you to review it because I'm trying to learn what people want to read about. My next story will be better but at the moment I'm still trying to come to terms with the fact my favourite character has gone. By the way, I can't spell sorry, and also I do not own these characters but am borrowing them in the long, long wait for the next time their rightful owner chooses to use them.  
  
Harry paced his bedroom. Dizzy from hunger. It was half way through the school holidays and after weeks of fighting with his emotions he felt hollow. The room around him reflected his changing moods, destroyed books unopened letters and clothes littered the floor from fits or rage and anger. Hedwigs cage was broken and she had been gone for over a week now, but Harry didn't care he did not want to talk to people, even to the extent that he hadn't opened a single letter or written to anyone since arriving back at Privite Drive. He couldn't cry anymore either and since exhausting tears and tantrum he had stoped eating early that week. The Dudsleys had pretty much left him alone, they seemed afraid of his unstable state of mind and not knowing the circumstances which had brought it on decided he must be going mad. Harry didn't mind this he wanted to be alone anyway. He had lost the only father he had known, and his mind remained haunted that he stood alone to be murdered or murder neither he felt he could do.  
  
He sat on his bed trying to ignore the cramping pains in his tummy and reached under his pillow to pull out the small golden mirror given to him by Sirus. He looked in it again, his reflection, as always, glumly looking back. He had had enough of this he raised the mirror above his head ready to slam it onto the hard end of his bed he wanted to break the glass to destroy it he was sick of holding onto it in hope because he knew in his heart Sirus would never come back. But as he brought his arms and mirror crashing down he felt a heat in his hands so hot he could hardly hold the mirror. He leaped up dropping it onto his bed and watched as the golden frame around the glass glowed red and Professor Lupin's face appeared in the mirror. "Harry!" he said in alarm looking up at the boy. "Is that you?" Harry stammered, "Harry, your ok, why haven't, what happened?" Lupin started shouting questions at him sounding half annoyed and half relieved. "Um, hello Professor." Harry managed as he took the mirror into his hand to discover it was now cold and held it closer so he could see Lupin looking back at him clearly now giving Harry a rather stern look, "Why haven't you answered our mail? You've been invited here to stay two weeks ago by Ron and Hermione has been beside herself with worry you know, we all have". Harry didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth then closed it again. Lupin shook his head sadly at the boy, "Harry pack your things I'll be around to collect you myself this afternoon about 3 and you had better be ready." And with that Lupin's face disappeared from the mirror.  
  
Harry stood unable to move or speak unsure of why Lupin was in the mirror Sirus had given him and further why did he get the feeling he was in trouble. He looked guiltily at the unopened letters on the floor and started to gather them up, there was no point reading them now he though as he stuffed them into his trunk along with some books. He continued to pack slowly as possible for nearly an hour and when his room was empty and his trunk was full he dragged everything down stairs and left it near the front door and sat waiting in the lounge. His uncle grunted in his direction as he entered "Leaving are you?" Harry nodded his eyes remaining focused on the ground. "Hope you don't expect a lift the car is being fixed today." Harry just shook his head, "someone is picking me up at 3 he mumbled." Vernon looked widely at his watch and jumped up to look out the window. It was almost 3.00 and clearly Vernon was unpleased with the thought of someone like Harry turning up uninvited at his house. Several moments later whilst Vernon was pacing the hall the doorbell rang and on the doorstep stood a tied shabby looking man in torn robes. Professor Lupin smiled to Uncle Vernon and handed him a letter which Harry guessed was to explain Harry would be back next summer and then without so much as a word to Harry he handed him a portkey and they were flying towards their destination.  
  
Harry landed in his Uncles house and Lupin unceremoniously took his trunk upstairs to the room where Harry and Ron stayed last summer. It wasn't long before Mrs Wesley was pulling Harry into a tight embrace and fussing over the state of his clothes and hair and "oh look at how skinny you've gotten, don't worry we'll have you fed up in no time" Harry didn't dare mention he had been refusing food himself but instead went along with the flow of things. He felt strange to be back here, if felt wrong without Sirus, he almost felt like searching the many rooms to find his Uncle, but knew there was no reason to.  
  
He looked around for Ron and Hermione and saw them deep in discussion in the kitchen and holding up his head figured he would have to go and face the music. But before he got to door a heavy hand fell onto his shoulder and guided him into a room a bit further along the hall and as he was pushed into a hard old chair the door was closed behind him.  
  
Lupin whose hand it was upon his shoulder sat besides him in another chair and Dumbledore turned from the window he was gazing out of and sat behind a large wooden desk. Harry's heart beat heavy in his chest he was in some sort of trouble he could just tell, but when Dumbledore spoke there was a softness in his voice a sadness that again reminded Harry of the weakness he had shown in when talking to Harry in his office all those weeks ago only moments after Sirus's death. "The house is for Lupin and money is for you once you reach age," said Dumbledore "as are the contents of this box," and he handed a heavy wooden box to Harry. "Do not waste the little time you have here Harry, you will understand later that this is how things were suppose to be." And with that Dumbledore turned and left the room. Harry opened his mouth, searching for an explanation, why was he being treated like this? He turned to Lupin who he noticed had tears in his eyes as he spoke, "Harry I am here if you ever need a friend I will help you as much as I can with what you must face", he ignored Harry's look of surprise and gasp of shock, "yes I know and so did Sirus but only us and Dumbledore and now you, you must do as you are told for a while, like Dumbledore said, do not waste you time here." And with that he to left the room.  
  
Alone and with shaking hands Harry opened the lid of the box blowing the dust from it as he did. Etched into the wood was the name 'Sirus Black'. Harry took out a tattered bit of parchment written on in Sirus's handwriting in thick black ink and as he read it Harry somehow found the tears to cry again.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you never read this letter because it means I must no longer be there to explain what needed to say to you. I know the task you face and would never have wished you to face it alone. But I do know also that you have the strength to win whether you feel it or not now I'm not sure but in your heart I know its there. I hope what I have left you here is of some help I think it shall be. And Harry, try to remember,  
  
I said goodbye to tomorrow So no longer will I feel sorrow Yet I remain in your heart today And promise there is a way In time we will meet again But for now I will not say when  
  
Forever,  
  
Snuffles  
  
* Ok so it's bad I know and I will start to write normally again now I'm sure of it! However please review and be mean if you have to, I could continue it but I doubt I will unless anyone things it could be worth it (review or email donna_80@hotmail.com) 


End file.
